Motors which are connected to a heavy load generally require a safety braking system to stop the load, whether it be moving in a linear or rotational mode, in the event that the pressurized feeding fluid fails to reach the motor for a variety of reasons. Till now, all such braking systems were operated independently of the motor itself and sometimes required an independent power source, as for electromagnetic brakes.